


Bail

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: I like to believe Hermes (along with Apollo) has certain feelings about Persephone. Hermes is the one that brings the Spring Goddess back from the underworld, but how does he feel about Hades and his trickery?





	Bail

She loves the light.  
She loves the sky.  
She loves the Earth.  
And she hates one guy.

He stole her freedom.  
He ripped them apart.  
He stole her beauty.  
Yet, he stole her heart.

She wants her garden.  
She wants her life.  
She wants the fresh air.  
And now she's his wife.

I came to save her.  
I want her to be free.  
I came just for her.  
Yet, I also came for me.

She knows I care.  
She knows he does, too.  
She knows she can't stay.  
But her pain only grew.

She hates that man.  
She hates his land.  
She hates his very being.  
Yet, she still took his hand.

I wanted to save her.  
I wanted to fly her away.  
I wanted to protect her.  
But he tricked her to stay.

She loves her mother.  
She loves her land.  
He loves his wife.  
I hate that man.


End file.
